


La luna me recuerda a ti. (minwon) o.s

by adorablewonhun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Español | Spanish, Heartbreaking, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Moonlight, Post-Break Up, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablewonhun/pseuds/adorablewonhun
Summary: "Te pido que no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es"."Te extraño. Te extraño mucho".
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	La luna me recuerda a ti. (minwon) o.s

Sin rumbo alguno, caminaba por aquellas calles frías de Seúl inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de ponerle un orden a sus emociones, intentando no pensar en él. Estaba rodeado de cientos de personas y sonidos, como el de la bocina de los autos, pero él sentí que estaba completamente solo. Sus sentidos no funcionaban del todo y pensó que quizá fue una mala idea tratar de calmarse dando un paseo, podrían atropellarlo, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho.

Dos años. Habían pasado dos años desde que Wonwoo lo dejó por su culpa. Dos años desde que Mingyu perdió el complemento de su alma, dejándolo totalmente destrozado y sin esperanzas de recuperarlo. 

Fue su culpa, realmente lo fue. No debió haber sido tan posesivo con él. No debió depender tanto de él, tampoco debió tratar de hacer que Wonwoo dependiera de él. Mas bien, no debió si quiera tenerlo. No se lo merecía.

Se había dado cuenta de todo aquello que hizo mal luego de que hubieran pasado ocho meses desde que Wonwoo le puso un fin a lo de ellos saliendo cabizbajo por la puerta de su departamento, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para regresar a él, buscarlo y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Wonwoo se veía mejor sin él. Más sonriente, más animado, más libre, más él.  
Y es que mientras salían, nunca se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado a lo largo de aquellos tres, según él, perfectos años. No sabía en que momento fue que se volvió un ser totalmente acaparador y dominante, posesivo y celoso, tóxico para la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Tampoco notó los cambios en Wonwoo hasta pasado un tiempo, y luego de analizarlo todo, comprendió. A veces le ponía mil excusas para evitar verlo, no contestaba sus mensajes diciendo que se le acababa la batería del teléfono, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que él mismo fue la razón de que Wonwoo perdiera aquel brillo tan característico de él. 

Se sentí la peor persona que haya pisado alguna vez el planeta por su egoísmo. Lastimó demasiado a la persona que más le importaba y que alguna vez prometió cuidar por siempre.

Caminaba y caminaba, pero, por más que lo intentara, no podía escapar de la imagen en su mente del rostro de Wonwoo lleno de lágrimas y profunda tristeza terminando con él, diciéndole que no podía más con la sensación de ahogarse cada vez que Mingyu estaba cerca de él, y que le dolía, le dolía tanto que la persona que más amaba, con quien compartió tantos sentimientos, sueños y momentos inolvidables, lo hicera sentir como si estuviera encerrado en una caja de la que no podía salir. No sabía si el dolor profundamente punzante era por las bajas temperaturas o por el mal recuerdo.

_-"Gyu, te amo. Te amo muchísimo, como no tienes idea, pero estaría acabando lentamente conmigo mismo si me quedo a tu lado. Me lastima demasiado hacer esto, créeme...".- parecía que las lágrimas nunca dejarían caer del rostro del más bajo. En cada palabra su voz sonaba aún más ahogada.- "Por favor, entiende..."._

_Mingyu tampoco dejaba de llorar, su rostro estaba empapado por sus lágrimas pero nada le importaba en ese momento más que Wonwoo yéndose de su vida frente a sus ojos. "Wonwoo, no tengo nada más aparte de ti. No me dejes...".- trató de acercarse, tocarlo y saber si lo que estaba pasando era real o una pesadilla, pero a penas dio un solo paso en su dirección, el otro se alejó._

_-"Gyu... no te acerques, por favor... Te pido que no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Literalmente puedo sentir mi corazón siendo arrancado de mi pecho, pero es lo mejor... en serio..."_

_No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Lo mejor? ¿Realmente iba a usar esa excusa barata para alejarse sin motivos de él? ¡Todo estaba perfectamente bien! .-Mingyu pensó._

_-"¿¡Tú que vas a saber qué es lo mejor para mí!? ¡Solo yo sé lo que es bueno para mí, y solo te quiero a ti!".- exaltado, el menor jaló del brazo a Wonwoo, quien ya estaba tratando de abrir la puerta para irse._

_El mayor rió tristemente por lo que acababa de decir. Abrazó fuertemente al menor para luego hablar.-"También te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo y no te das cuenta, Mingyu. Siempre me he preocupado por ti y créeme que a este punto sé que es lo que mejor te vendría".- Aparto un poco al menor de su cuerpo para poder verlo bien antes de soltar lo que había querido decir por meses.- "Solo déjame ir"._

_Luego de lo que parecieron horas en las que Mingyu grababa mentalmente todos los detalles de Wonwoo en su mente, decidió soltarlo, pues no soportaba ver a su luz luchando para no apagarse completamente. El mayor subió la comisura de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa para luego abrazar por una última vez a Mingyu. Pegando su cabeza fuertemente en el pecho del más alto aspirando su, según él, embriagador, mientras que este lo abrazaba por la cintura y escondía su rostro en el cuello de Wonwoo._

_-"Te amo. Vas a estar mejor sin mí"._

_-"Yo también te amo, por eso es que realmente lo dudo. Sé que no voy a poder dejar de amarte nunca"._

_Se separaron completamente, dirigiéndose una última mirada, un último adiós. Wonwoo giró y fue en dirección a la puerta, abriéndola con una lentitud tan exasperante, como si por cada milímetro que se abría la misma le estuvieran clavando miles de dagas en el corazón. Estaba a mitad de camino ya fuera de la puerta, unos pasos más y estaría completamente fuera del departamento._

_-"¿No me puedes dar una segunda oportunidad?.- Wonwoo volteó con una pequeña sonrisa rota mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Te di muchas. Perdón por no poder ser más fuerte y darte otra"._

_Segundos después, Mingyu se encontraba solo. Completamente solo en todos los sentidos. Odiando fuertemente el sonido de la puerta cerrarse._

Los recuerdos de aquella noche no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza, torturándolo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Luego de aquella noche, raras veces sonreía sinceramente, ya no salía como antes, no hablaba con sus amigos porque quisiera. Se había aislado de todo tipo de relaciones. Todo lo que hacía era sentarse al pie de la ventana por las noches a mirar la luna, la cual le recordaba fuertemente a Wonwoo.  
Durante su noviazgo, tenían un lugar especial en el techo del edificio del departamento de Mingyu, a donde iban algunas noches a echarse a ver la luna y las estrellas, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa hasta quedarse dormidos pegados al otro. Pero antes de todo aquello, el mayor recuerdo es el de Wonwoo confesando sus sentimientos por él.

_Era noche de luna nueva y el cielo brillaba hermosamente, habían muchísimas estrellas que se veían resplandecientes, y como era de esperarse, ambos chicos estaban tirados sobre una manta en el sucio techo del edificio. Habían llevado muchos bocadillos, pues no sabían cuánto tiempo se quedarían ahí. Tenían mucho de qué hablar puesto que no se habían visto por tres meses ya que estaban muy ocupados por la universidad. Claramente, se hablaban por llamada y mensajes, pero igual eran pocas las veces. Además, preferían hablar cara a cara. Era la única forma de sentir esa rara conexión entre ellos dos. Como si estuvieran destinados a estar al lado del otro por siempre, y realmente lo creían._

__

_-"Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal la universidad? ¿Ya tienes amigos?".- preguntó el menor de manera burlesca mientras abría una de las bolsas de papitas._

__

_-"Ugh, por favor no hablemos de ese infierno. Apenas y puedo si quiera respirar"._

__

_-"Perdón- rio-, es que me gusta molestar a la gente"._

__

_-"¿Molestar a la gente o molestarme solo a mí? ".- había un cierto tono de coqueteo por parte de Wonwoo al soltar aquello, y no había sido ignorado por Mingyu, quien estaba decidido a seguirle el juego._

__

_-"¿Crees que solo pienso en ti?".- preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriéndole._

__

_-"Mm, puede ser... Quizá inconscientemente paso por tu mente en cada momento. Perdón por traerte tantos problemas emocionales"._

__

_-"Si que me los traes".- pensó el menor. "Tal vez soy yo el que para rondando en tu cabeza".- soltó sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que cuativa a cualquiera, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Wonwoo._

__

_-"¿Qué te hace creer eso? ¿Por qué me gustarías?".- su corazón latía a mil por segundo pero trataba de aparentar que simplemente bromeaban y ya._

__

_-"¿Y por qué no?"._

__

_-"Puede que porque eres muy... como se dice... - fingió estar pensando serio en lo que iba a decir, exasperando al menor y ganándose un quejido de su parte.- ¡egocéntrico!".- soltó riendo por la expresión de "herido" que había puesto Mingyu._

__

_-"¿Egocéntrico? ¿Yo? Por Dios, dame un respiro.- se contagió de la pequeña risa de su mayor y lo golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo, haciéndole entender que todo era una broma y ya.- Además, esa no es una razón válida"._

__

_-"¡Claro que lo es!- Wonwoo decidió dejar de discutir con él porque podrían estar así por horas, el menor nunca daba su brazo a torcer.- Como sea, si me gustaras...¿sería algo malo?"._

__

_Aquella pregunta había sido lanzada al rostro de Mingyu sin siquiera una advertencia de lo que se venía, por lo que ciertamente lo tomó completamente de sorpresa. Wonwoo le gustaba, y no quería arruinar la oportunidad de que él también tuviera sentimientos por él si es que respondía algo que no debía.- "Creo que... no sería nada malo, es como si a mí, hipotéticamente, me gustaras, pero... ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso si te gusto?.- trató de actuar lo más normal posible luego de decir aquello último, dándole un sorbo a su botella. Podía sentir la mirada de Wonwoo clavada en él, lo cual no ayudaba demasiado a pasar el líquido por su garganta._

__

_Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad a ambos, Wonwoo decidió responder sin pensarlo tanto.-"Sí".- el mayor soltó un fuerte suspiro. Al fin lo había dicho. -Me gustas"._

__

_Fue lo único que dijo Wonwoo antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Dejando a unos metros atrás de él a Mingyu atorándose con la bebida mientras trataba de alcanzarlo._

Aquel bonito recuerdo le dolía, pero a la vez le hacía sonreír como estúpido. Recuerda el rojo en las mejillas de Wonwoo al confesarse y la pequeña expresión de pánico luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sin duda estaba completamente enamorado de él, no le importaba si le había roto el corazón al dejarlo, sabía que se lo merecía y se torturaba a sí mismo no pudiendo superarlo. A veces lo buscaba en redes sociales, también se metía a las cuentas de sus amigos porque ellos eran los que subían historias y fotos con él. Incluso luego de para él dos eternos años, ver el rostro de Wonwoo sonriendo le producía la misma sensación de calor, era como una suave caricia en el alma, pero le rompía saber que él ya no era la razón de su felicidad, y quizá nunca lo llegó a ser.

No se dio cuenta en que momento sus pies lo habían llevado a la acera frente a la casa de Wonwoo, y solo pudo notarlo cuando el peculiar aroma de la cafetería a solo unas casas invadió sus fosas nasales. Aquel aroma tan característico que, irónicamente para el momento y mal de él, también le recordaba a Wonwoo. Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio que ya era muy de noche, sus horas favoritas del día porque podía ver la luna y pensar en la persona de la que aún seguía enamorado. 

Nuevamente se desconectó del mundo real por quedarse viendo el cielo, recordado otra vez todo, como si aquellos recuerdos fueran un bucle instalado en su maldito cerebro. 

-"¿Mingyu?" 

Esa voz. No la olvidaría por nada en el mundo. Sentía su cuerpo comenzar a temblar y esta vez sabía que no era por el frío, y las lágrimas amenazando en rodar por sus mejillas.  
Sabía que estaba ahí a su lado. No quería voltear porque sabía que se rompería, sin embargo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verlo, quizá esta era una segunda oportunidad de despedirse de él como se debe.

Finalmente se volteó y quedó sorprendido con la persona que tenía al frente.-"Wonwoo...".- Se veía diferente. Había teñido su cabello a un tono más oscuro y tenía pequeños rulitos que lo hacían ver muchísimo más adorable de lo que ya era. Llevaba puestos sus gafas redondas que tanto le gustaba como le quedaban, un saco que se notaba era unas dos tallas más grandes y una bufanda tapando mitad de sus labios. La vista simplemente lo dejó petrificado. Se veía tan hermoso parado frente a él recibiendo nada más aparte de la luz de la luna, el viento soplando levemente haciendo que su cabello se desordene un poco y se encogiera un poco en el abrigo. Solamente con verlo podía sentir el calor volviendo a su cuerpo, como si no estuvieran en temperatura bajo cero. Como si su cuerpo entero al fin reaccionara.

-"Hola... no pensé que- es decir, no te había visto en mucho tiempo. No esperaba verte aquí".- el mayor trataba de formar una sonrisa sincera, pero la realidad era que se estaba muriendo de los nervios y no sabía como controlarlos bien. Nunca supo como controlarlos con Mingyu.

-"Yo tampoco creí que volvería. Solo estuve caminando y sin darme cuenta llegué aquí".- Mingyu lo miraba tan profundamente. Le quemaba. Todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo lo tenía totalmentr abrumado. No sabía si la mejor decisión fuera huir o quedarse a hablar.

Se formó un silencio algo incómodo, los dos simplemente conectando miradas sin saber qué decir. El ruido de los autos y el goteo de un bebedero cercano siendo lo único que rompía estar en absoluto silencio. Era obvio que ninguno esperaba encontrarse al otro tan "pronto".

-"Y...¿qué ta--". - Comenzó a hablar Wonwoo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz del menor.

-"Te extraño. Te extraño mucho. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto puedo llegar a extrañarte.- empezó Mingyu con un fuerte suspiro.- Tus abrazos, tus besos, tu mirada, tus caricias, tu voz, todo de ti. Absolutamente todo tú. No hay cosa que haga que no me recuerde a ti, incluso por las noches no puedo dormir porque se me ha hecho una costumbre subir al techo donde pasamos muchas noches siendo solo tú y yo. Veo la luna y me recuerda a ti; tan linda y brillando igual que tú, incluso el sol queda opacado al costado de su increíble belleza, me recuerda tanto a ti. Eras y siempre serás mi luna, Wonwoo".- su voz no había titubeado ni un poco, pero si se notaba la desesperación y el dolor en su rostro, era casi como si lo hubiera pensado tanto hasta el punto de grabarlo como mantra en su mente. Y bueno, sí era cierto aquello.

-"Mingyu, yo- no sé que decirte...".-dijo en tono triste el más bajo. No podía negar que todo aquello había tocado lo más profundo de sus emociones. Sintió físicamente la pared que estuvo tanto tiempo construyendo alrededor de su corazón, ser destrozada en menos de un minuto. Este latiendo como siempre lo hizo estando con Mingyu; como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si él no lo hubiera lastimado, como si todo hubiera quedado completamente perdonado. Pero, no sabía qué es lo que debía responder. No podía simplemente decirle que había esperado poder encontrarselo nuevamente y poder recuperarlo en su vida. Aunque Mingyu básicamente le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. ¿Realmente era buena idea?

-"Está bien si no me extrañas, después de todo fui un imbécil y te pido perdón. Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que te estuve sofocando, de meterte todas esas ideas de que solo conmigo estabas bien. Al final, el único que terminó lastimándote y no siendo merecedor de ti, fui yo. Kim Mingyu. Yo, Kim Mingyu, el mas grande idiota de los idiotas, la persona mas egocéntrica del mundo de la que lamentablemente algún día te enamoraste.".-A ese punto, gruesas lágrimas se hicieron notar, dándole un brillo precioso a los ojos de Mingyu.

-"Para no esperar verme, lo que dices se oye muy elaborado ¿Te lo están dictando por un auricular?".- el mayor dijo tratando de reír, solo quería distraerse con cualquier tipo de bromas para evitar romper en llanto. Porque sí, era muy difícil para él también. Había veces en las que quería mandar todo el progreso a la mierda y correr a los brazos de Mingyu. Pero no podía, no debía.

-"Pienso todo eso a diario. Creo que hasta mi subconsciente se hartó de escuchar tu nombre retumbando por mi cabeza".

Algo en el corazón de Wonwoo dio un brinco al oír que Mingyu pensaba siempre en él, seguro preguntándose si se encontraba bien o no. Se sintió una mala persona por haber cortado todo tipo de comunicación con él, pero no se arrepentía aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas. Todo tenía un porqué. Apesar de tener esos arrebatos de querer buscarlo, todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados había servido para que sus heridas sanaran y lo habían ayudado a reflexionar mucho sobre las cosas que hicieron mal. Al menos ese es el caso de Wonwoo, y realmente esperaba que para Mingyu haya sido igual. Habría otra oportunidad para hablar de eso, ¿verdad?.

El mayor decidió que no podía torturar de la intriga al más alto, así que decidió sincerarse un poco con él.-"También te extraño-- digo, a veces...".

Automáticamente Wonwoo se alegró de haber dicho lo correcto, pues Mingyu se veía mucho más aliviado y ahora sonreía sinceramente.- "Dios, que hayas dicho eso me pone muy feliz. Perdón, si sigo siendo muy egoísta".- al decir lo último el menor pareció desanimarse y empezar a pensar de nuevo, pues su rostro demostraba confusión y molestia, por lo que Wonwoo rápidamente intervino.

-"Es normal que te sientas feliz cuando la persona que quieres dice que te extraña".

-"Amo".- Corrigió y Wonwoo lo miró confundido.- "La persona que amo, querrás decir".

-"No tenía idea..."

-"¿Ah? ¿Luego de todo lo que te acabo de decir creíste que aún no te amaba?".- el más alto estaba algo indignado pero entendía la situación, era incómoda.

-"Prefería no pensar así porque sería más fácil despedirnos".- Mentira. Todo era mentira. Realmente no quería despedirse. Al mayor le dolía decir aquello.

-"¿Y tú... si quiera aún me quieres?.- luego de soltar aquello Mingyu pareció arrepentirse y su palma de la mano terminó golpeando su frente. Exasperado trató de rectificarse.- "Entiendo completamente si no lo haces, después de todo soy un idiota y--".

-"Oye, deja de llamarte idiota. O sea, si eres uno, pero en el buen sentido".- Extrañaban bromearse así.

Ambos rieron. Hace mucho que una risa no era tan significativa para ellos.

-"Si te quiero aún, quiero decir, si te... - **No lo arruines ahora, Jeon.** \- pensó.- si te quiero porque, ¿sabes?, pasaron dos años. -soltó un pequeño sonido de discomformidad, similar a un pequeño lloriqueo.- pero es extraño ¿me entiendes?".

El más alto encontró una oportunidad y habló con una sonrisa amenazando con asomarse por la comisura de sus labios.-"Mm, no. No entiendo... ¿me explicas?".- Era claro que sí había entendido, solo que extrañaba bromear con él.

-"Si... definitivamente sigues siendo un tierno idiota". Sin duda alguna, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y no por lo que Mingyu había dicho.

Explotaron en carcajadas luego de que recordaran aquellas épocas de adolescentes hormonales en las que se coqueteaban o mandaban indirectas al otro. Habían pasado tantos años juntos, prácticamente habían crecido de la mano y era extraño no tenerse al lado, hablando fuera de términos románticos. 

Cuando se separaron fue como si perdieran una parte de ellos importante, pues sentían que eran almas gemelas desde hace mucho. Sin embargo, ya habían entendido que muchas veces la persona con la que tienes ese vínculo tan fuerte se va luego de aportar cosas buenas a tu vida. Pero ahora que se volvían a encontrar, podían sentir aquel lazo recomponiéndose. Quizá, y solo quizá, podrían volver a ser ¿amigos?. No sabían qué, cualquier cosa les vendría bien, pero tenían ese sentimiento en el pecho al estar cerca que con ninguna otra persona había aparecido, como si les dijera que debían estar para el otro. Así como cuando aun no tenía idea de los sentimientos del otro. No sería nada fácil después de todo lo que pasó, pero no se pierde nada intentando ¿verdad? Además, una bonita amistad podría ser suficiente...

_Hasta cierto punto y ambos lo sabían.  
Por ahora solo ignorarían lo inevitable._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :] ♡
> 
> twt: adorablewonhun


End file.
